His Half
by Asrial-va
Summary: The only love story that will last forever for Coulson. He met him in 1985, when he was still young agent. They were introduced to each other by Fury himself. But now it's time to separate.


His half

_Write by Asrial_

_Translate by a sweet reader who don't want to be named_

_Beta by RemyMcKwakker_

_**A huge**__**thank you**__**to**__**the sweet translator**__**for his translation**__**of the text and**__**a**__**big thank you to**__**RemyMcKwakker **__**to correct**__**the translation**_**. **_**Thank you**__**all**__**for your help**__**and your work ladies**_

( yes, I know, for the purist, Fury was born in the 1920s in New York. But you will not make me believe that the Fury of the films is about 90years. We will act as if every thing was fine and everything was normal, without asking more will be better. And as the fury of the film is based on"ultimate" version of the character, it will work. According to Loki: I do what I want. So we will say that Fury is between 10 and 15 year more than Coulson)

###########################

They first met in 1985. At that time, Phil was just a young agent, so young that he still was at the academy of CIA. He had never known when Fury began to monitor him, but probably since high school. Even then, the teenager had a solid reputation. Few days before he graduated valedictorian of his class, the Director of SHIELD came to him in his dorm room. It was about 3 am, it was freezing cold, and his neighbor Barrack Shad once again had crept out to go into the girls' dorm. In short, nothing out of the ordinary for the future agent, just 22 years old now.

He didn't know what woke him up. Instinct, a sound, a smell… He woke up, jumped on a Fury who had just come in, and fought with him for several minutes until the Director pinned him on the floor with a yell.

"Calm down, Agent Coulson. I'm just here to talk to you."

Coulson stopped struggling. He was still young and fiery at that time, but the fun of Colonel more than his words had reassured him. He was not in the presence of danger.

Well ...not too much.

Fury allowed him to get up. "I am the Colonel Nick Fury, Director of Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division." The agency had assumed the name of Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage Logistics Directorate, in 1991. "I've seen your record. And I was very impressed by your results."

Phil did not flinch. Even then, he was not very sensitive to flattery.

Fury stared at him for a long time. "I offer you to join my agency."

"No thank you."

Fury winced. He was not used to taking no for an answer. "No?"

"No."

"Agent Coulson..."

"You'll tell me that it is for the good of the nation, blah. Or that if I do not obey, you can get me fired from the CIA and for my sake I should obey you."

Nick stayed one second frozen before a twisted smile came onto his lips. "I knew I had chosen well."

Coulson nodded. "Okay, where do I sign?"

"... Just like that?"

"It's enough for me."

Fury was puzzled. What had he told to the kid to just accept it like this? Even almost 25 years later, his agent often left him puzzled. Coulson was a quiet calm that had saved many delicate missions, but sometimes - often - Fury could not understand how his mind worked.

The young agent packed his goods up, dropped his room without warning someone and followed the Director of SHIELD.

The training that Phil followed during the next year before actually joining the ranks of the organization was exhausting, dangerous and painful, but not once had Coulson regretted his decision. He had been so bored at the CIA…

Finally they met. They met and everything began. It was in September 1985. He remembered well…

Fury led him to the armory. Since the Director had recruited him, Fury had always watched from afar. He saw potential in him and intended to squeeze him like a lemon for him to fully express it. Over the years,Coulson had to admit that Fury did.

In his worst times, overwhelmed, the agent had accumulated roles of Super Nanny of Avengers, Principal, responsible for the training of young agents, operative of a phalanx of mutants and agents, and various other small jobs and much lighter but equally time-consuming tasks. Simultaneously. The equivalent of a half-dozen full-time.

When he thought about it, he knew why the younger agents considered himself as a mutant. Or a robot. But no matter.

They met in the armory. Black, polished, responsive, perfect for him… They were extensively trained together before they went into the field, with efficiency and most importantly, safely. Coulson was a little too enthusiastic about their association. For years they had worked together.

But now, retirement had struck for his old friend. Phil sighed heavily. Seeing an old friend leave was always a torture, but he was able to turn the pages. And it was not as if there were still dead men...

"Hey Phil!"

The agent stood up. "Tony..."

The relationship between the agent and Stark was standardized with time. The apparent death of the agent, several years earlier, had even had a salutary effect on the playboy. Now they were just good friends, enough for Tony to take time to help the agent.

Stark put a box in front of the agent. Coulson opened it. His eyes shone with a childlike joy.

"As I promised, Phil. A repetitive taser. You'll be able to let go the old model."

Coulson withdrew its old model of 1985 from his left holster, put the taser in the box and took the new one. Perfect, black, polished, perfectly in hand... Tony had been up to cast his hands so the handle fit him. Moreover, the weapon would only work with him and his fingerprints.

Really perfect. His new baby taser...


End file.
